Lucifer
Lucifer is the gluttonous black cat from the 1950 movie Cinderella. He is the pet and minion of the film's main villain, Lady Tremaine, and it is his evil doing that makes half of Cinderella's life miserable for her. Lucifer is a big, fat, useless cat that takes advantage of every chance to make the whole world accommodate his desires. Lethargic, indolent, and a ruthless bully, he's an extra threat because he is also quick, strong, and clever. He is a nemesis to Cinderella's mice friends and the other animals living on Lady Tremaine's estate, and would hunt the two hero mice, Jaq and Gus. Though, they outsmart him. He personifies the Deadly Sins Gluttony and Slothful. Role in the film Lucifer first appears when Cinderella wakes him up early for early breakfast as the fat cat is appointed to eat first. When Cinderella tries to give Lucifer some breakfast, he antagonizes Bruno the Dog by goading him, and framing the poor dog for falsely attempting to harm Lucifer when he was scratched on the nose, and was sent outside. Though, the cat's pride is short-lived when Cinderella only gives him a saucer of cream for his breakfeast. Meanwhile, Jaq and Gus try to free cinderella, who was locked away by Lady Tremaine by delivering her the key, but Lucifer captures gus in a teacup, the key along with it. In the final battle, the mice and birds try to fend off Lucifer, only to fail. Cinderella sends the birds to being Bruno, and save Gus. The bold bloodhound arrives and gets rid of Lucifer by chasing him out the tower window, and the evil cat falls into the farmyard below. Personality Lucifer, like his mistress, is evil and sly. Though he does take advantage of every chance to make the whole world accommodate his desires. And despite being lethargic and indolent, Lucifer is a ruthless bully, and he is an extra threat as he is quick, strong, and connivingly clever. Despite his name, Lucifer is more gluttonous and slothful, but does have pride; example would be when he awaits haughtingly of what his "good points" are from Cinderella's point of view, though she herself has difficulty finding an answer due to his cruel streak. While he likes to hunt mice to satisfy his belly and/or just to appease Lady Tremaine, he also bullies Bruno, and blames him for crimes that he wouldn't dare to commit. At that point, the contemptuous cat has confidence that as long as he shatters the poor dog's spirit and with Cinderella's undying commitment to respecting her guests, he is safe. This, however, proves to be his own error as when he traps Gus from saving Cinderella, his gluttony and pride consume his mind, making him forget about Bruno's courage and love for Cinderella, and that she is no longer on his side. Thus when the bloodhound arrives to save his friend, he finally sees his chance to fullfill his dream: to defeat Lucifer. Lucifer, who sees Bruno's courage before him and now that he has lost Cinderella's sympathy and control, finally quakes in fear, yeowling. This newfound fear of losing control and desperation to keep himself unscathed leads him to what seems to be his downfall as he leaps out the tower window, and plummets to his near-presumbed death. Appearance Lucifer's breed is a little unknown. He has black fur, with a pale underside, paws, and tail tip. He has yellow eyes with green irises. Due to his gluttony and slothful, Lucifer is big and fat to represent his desire for a pampered and cozy lifestyle, and his insane craving for mice, especially for the round Gus. Despite his scrawny legs, Lucifer still has his fast cat speed, and it is usually his gluttony that gives him this speed to appease his hunger. See also *Cheshire Cat *Felicia Category:Classics Category:Completely mad Category:Completely hungry Category:Minions Category:Animals Category:Cats Category:Men Category:Males Category:Tyrants Category:True Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Predators Category:Foolish Characters Category:Most Evil Category:Evil geniuses Category:Annoying Villains that didn't Have Human Language Category:Stupid Idiots Category:Idiots Category:falling villains